


Confessions

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, Loyalty, M/M, Panic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: After a near death experience,  Bodie and Doyle make confessions to each other.  A one shot fanfic.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Confessions

Bodie ran his fingers through the luscious curls of his partner as he lay across his lap, they had a lucky escape earlier when Ronnie Wilcox, a known criminal who had kidnapped the daughter of a millionaire, had shot at them and narrowly missed Doyles head. Ronnie was shot dead by Cowley before he could do anymore damage and now Doyle was recovering well with his beloved Bodie by his side.

"We're like Romeo and Juliet you and me. " Bodie said soothingly as he ran his fingers through the curls once more before smiling at his partner. Doyle looked up at him, 

"I thought me and you were like Cathy and Heathcliff. You said so often enough. " 

"Well you know what I mean. I was so scared when Wilcox shot at you, I thought I would lose you. " 

"You could never ever lose me. I wish we started our relationship ages ago. I was blind. " 

"I know the reason Doyle. Jax told me. "

"He told you. What did he say? "

Bodie sat up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey pouring some for himself and Doyle. 

"A few nights ago when I uncovered that diamond hiest, Jax said to me that the reason you got engaged to Ann Holly was because you thought I didn't want you, that I didn't love you, that I could never feel for you like you felt for me. You chose her because she had a personality like my own, that she was second best but that you wanted me. I was so heartbroken when you two got engaged, I thought I would die of a broken heart so I was relived when you split up. " 

Doyle listened to Bodies confession and was surprised to say the least. If he had known that Bodie felt the sake way, he wouldn't have pursued a relationship with Ann but she was a nice person and he hoped that she had met someone worthy of her attention. 

"Oh Bodie why didnt you tell me? " He asked, putting a hand on his partners. Bodie looked away, 

"I don't know, I thought you would be disgusted. There were times when I thought you felt the same about me but I thought I read the signals wrong." 

"Oh Bodie. You hadn't read them wrong. I often waited for you to catch on. " 

Bodie smiled as he sipped his whiskey. He was very happy that everything was out in the open. Doyle kissed Bodie long and hard, loving him with every fibre of his being. 

"I love you Bodie. Your my man and always have been. I know I should have said this before. "

"No hush. I was the one who was blind and it wasn't fair. I should have told you how I felt about you then we would have been together sooner. You've always been so wonderful. " 

They kissed again and it was then that their emotions got the better of them as they cried in each others arms, due to the love they felt and the relief they had that their love was mutual and not one sided as they both had secretly feared. But there was one thing bothering Doyle, 

"What shall we tell the boss? "

"The truth Doyle. The rest of the squad already know and we need to tell him before one of them let's slip to him by accident or if Betty tells him in passing. "

"Betty wouldn't do that, I trust her. Murphy is the one to watch out for or maybe McCabe. "

"I'd say Ruth or Benny personally. I know Jax won't tell. "

"Neither will Anson. "

They soon collapsed laughing and the love overwhelmed them once more but Bodie knew that Doyle couldn't make love to him right now as he was still in a bit of pain. He held his lover in his arms and was determined to protect him by whatever means necessary. 

He would kill for his true love and Doyle knew it. 

The end.


End file.
